


Morning Cuddles

by OneOfThoseThings



Series: Nice Things; Good Things [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseThings/pseuds/OneOfThoseThings
Summary: The Doctor likes a cuddle.That's it. That's the whole fic.(Can easily be read as a standalone fluffy little fic.)
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: Nice Things; Good Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932247
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	Morning Cuddles

The Doctor was actually acclimated to how much sleep humans needed. It didn’t make waiting for them to wake up any easier, but he tried not to dwell on it too much.

It was a little harder to distract himself with one lying on top of him for the duration, but he was less annoyed about that than he might have thought he'd be.

Donna was a great deal more pliant while sleeping, for one thing. For another, she was quite warm, and seemed to appreciate a source of cooling contact. 

He allowed himself to luxuriate in the soft, warm press of skin. If he wrapped his arms around just so, it was nearly maximum contact. 

She shifted sleepily, tightening her grip and rubbing her cheek against his. 

He’d nearly worked out a way to coax one leg around when she started a low, throaty laugh.

He froze, and she started laughing harder. “What are you _doing_?” 

The Doctor held very still, taking stock, and couldn’t quite work out a way to excuse himself. “Just. Um. Waiting for you to wake up.” He started to guiltily untangle the leg he had hooked over. 

Donna caught it against hers, shifting her hips experimentally. “You’re not even―“ She pulled her head back, staring at an angle that had to be too close to focus. “Are you really _just_ cuddling?” 

He blinked at her blankly. “What else would I be doing?” 

An amused puff of air hit his cheek as she wriggled her hips slightly and then rolled them again, more pointedly. Just as he was starting to take an interest, the implication hit. 

“You thought I was― Why would I― While you were _sleeping_?!”

Donna started laughing again, warm and rumbling. “You _do like_ the other bit don’t you? I’m not just taking advantage of you wanting a cuddle am I?” 

The Doctor tried to work through that. “What other bit?” 

She made that undulating hip movement again. 

“Oh,” he said, and then caught up, “Oh! Yes, obviously I like that bit!” He shifted around, trying to get better leverage. It wouldn’t do for Donna to think she was unappreciated. 

She laughed again, pressing puffs of air to his mouth. “Want to keep cuddling or…?”

He kissed her properly, but didn’t actually let go. “Can’t we do both?” 

She wriggled experimentally, working her arms under his shoulder blades. “Suppose we could try.”


End file.
